Running the Underground
by DarkSideOfTheLight
Summary: Brothers Born, The Throne Awaits. A Seer warns of a deadly fate...give up your children, separate, bide your time and lie in wait! Was originally on my shared account with an old friend, but now on this one.


Brothers born, the throne awaits. A seer warns of a deadly fate. Give up your children, separate. Bide your time and lie in wait. The brother's grow, learn what's right. Leaders of the freedom fight. They seek their mother, she knows they do. Is it time? If she only knew. Will the prophecy come true?

Base idea was based off of the Kix program Sonic Underground.

* * *

It was the year 3013, and nothing had changed from the previous millennium. Except maybe the hover cars...and the ability to go into space whenever you wanted..._I'm kidding! _The only change was the way cities and towns were constructed, thousands of leagues under the sea or high above the surface of the earth. The structure was changing fast, and the only way to survive was to be below it, or high above it.

The citizens of London wandered the streets aimlessly, as they usually did in the ever warming climate. The countless amount of voices thundered over the sound of cars which zoomed past at frightening speeds. Under the built up high-ways, behind the bushes and the trees which barely grew, was the entrance to the underground. An area where outlaws of all ages could go and seek refuge until the ever changing world forgot them. But, nobody would notice the two teenage boys who were sitting under the tree nearby, eating a hot-dog contently.

"Y-U-M-M-Y! These hot-dogs are lush!" The first said, cobalt eyes shining behind glasses. He smiled at the other boy, noticing how he hadn't eaten much of his own hot-dog. "Matt? You gonna eat that?"

"Alfred, we aren't even meant to be out here!" The other, Matt, murmured. His violet eyes were wide and frightened behind his own glasses, "Nobody is meant to leave the underground! Especially _us_!"

"Mattie, chill!" Alfred laughed, "Nobody knows the way down here from the high-way! Nobody'll find us even if they tried!"

"Still, i'd feel a lot safer if we were definitely in a safe place! We don't want to be discovered by Ludwig so soon...I don't want to move again." Matt sighed, looking around as if he was expecting their enemy to appear at any moment.

Alfred looked at his brother, eyes shining with delight. "Mattie! If we get found, we _may _get closer to finding mum again!"

Mattie looked at the excited American, "Yes, but we could get killed in the process..."

Suddenly, a young man ran out from the underground. His black/dark brown hair was tied into a ponytail at the back of his head, as it bobbed with each rapid step he took. "Alfred, Matt! We've found something, aru~" The elegance of his voice had the edge of a Chinese accent, which had clearly faded after spending so much time around Englishmen, American's and such like.

Both brother's stood, racing inside the cave entrance into the maze of tunnels. They waited for the young man to lead the way and quickly followed his lead, soon entering the giant main meeting point. The center of the Underground.

"Ivan! What's going on?" Alfred said sharply, walking over to a man wearing a scarf.

"As Yao said, Alfred. We've seen activity from up top." Ivan motioned above their heads, "Ludwigs made an announcement for all of London to hear."

Yao flicked a switch, and the giant built-in screen glimmered into life. The person they all had a mutual hatred for, the man who had destroyed so many lives, the brother's enemy Ludwig came onto the screen.

_"Hear ye, citizens of London. Be informed that tomorrow I, the great Ludwig, will be married to the Queen Amelia herself! And because I am a kind, generous and caring tyrant, I will even allow-"_ _He paused to yawn,_ _"music to be played at this joyous event!"_

"Did he say married?!" Matt gasped.

"Did he say the Queen?!" Yao and Ivan stammered.

"Dudes, did he say 'trap'? Or was it just too obvious to mention?" Alfred rolled his eyes, arms crossed over his chest. They were hitting yet another dead end in the search for their mother.

"Alfred, you're right. There's no way Mother would marry someone she doesn't love with all her heart! And who could love-" Matt began.

"A domineering old butt-head like Ludwig!" Alfred exclaimed, clenching his fists as he and his brother had the same thought.

_"Unless she was forced!"_

"Ya know...even if there's the one in a billion chance that Mum'll get married. We _have _to be there." Alfred said finally.

"Perfect. And I know just the person to get us into that wedding." Matt grinned, looking like his brother for the first time.

"You don't mean..." Alfred paused, a look of distaste crossing his features.

"_Francis!_" Matt beamed, bouncing on the balls of his feet with excitement. He'd finally get to see his friends of a higher class again!

**_Meanwhile, at the Germanic house..._**

"This is _excellent_!" Ludwig grinned, "An excellent day for snaring certain freedom fighters. But, the price of this fake wedding is bankrupting me!" His grin fell into a frown, a sigh escaping his lips.

"Yeah, but it's gotta look real or else those fighters will smell the trap." An Italian voice purred behind him, causing the taller man to turn around.

"Oh really? Any _suggestions, _Vargas?"

_"E-Er...Cut of their noses?" _A meek voice squeaked, a second man coming out of hiding for the first time. He too had an Italian voice, and it would appear quite the opposite attitude of the other man. These were the Italian twins, Feliciano and Lovino Vargas.

"Idiot..." The first Italian, growled. He struck his brother on the back of the head, scoffing with disgust.

"L-Lovino~" The second whimpered, rubbing his head where the other had struck him. "That hurt..."

"Why not just raise the tribute from one of your pathetically loyal nobles?" Lovino said, ignoring his brother.

"Francis?" Ludwig raised an eyebrow, maybe these Italian's were worth keeping after all...

"Precisely!" Both Italian's cried at the same time, mirroring expressions. There was one thing which was keeping them in this job with the German,_greed_.

* * *

"ACME carpet cleaners!" Matt called through the letterbox, waiting patiently at the door to the mansion before them.

"See? Nobody home! Let's go!" Alfred said quickly, just wanting to be away from the house as soon as possible.

"Wait-Wait-Wait!" Matt said calmly, grabbing his brother's arm to stop him leaving.

The door opened, and a rather posh nobleman was standing in the doorway. "Sorry, mon ami. There must be some mistake-" He began.

Matt took a chance, and removed the cleaner's hat. "Francis, it's _me!_"

"Matthew? How delightful! _Do _come in!" Francis beamed, moving aside so the two brother's could come in.

Matt quickly turned to Alfred, "Go to the back room...as far as Francis' concerned you're just a carpet cleaner, Nothing more."

"Matthew, darling!" Francis purred, taking the young blonde by the shoulders. "It's simply marvelous to see you. Although your attire leaves a bit to be desired...I hear your Mumsie's wedding will be a little cheap..."

"This guy's a little cheap." Alfred snarled, anger building up inside him.

"I'm so _glad _your mother has come to her senses..." Francis rambled on.

Alfred growled, his eyes growing dark as he listened in from the back room.

"After all, given your disreputable brother- and the unfortunate fact that you both are wanted criminals, your tarnished family needs a major polish!"

"One more word out of you, and I'm gonna polish this floor with your face!" Alfred snarled, storming into the room and standing beside Matthew, removing his cleaners gear.

"**Alfred**? Matthew, _how_ could you allow your _**ruffian**_ brother into _my_ home?!" Francis wailed, looking distraught.

"Francis sweetie, don't mind Alfred. He's just not used to being around people of such a high class." Matt elbowed his brother in the stomach, not looking pleased at all with his behavior.

"_Indeed._" Francis hissed, glaring at Alfred; noticing the American had no trouble in returning the glare.

"Back to why we were here, Francis. We want mother's wedding to be _perfect. _Which is where _you _can help." Matt purred, giving Francis such adorable puppy eyes he knew the Frenchman couldn't resist.

"You know i'll do anything for you, pet; anything for you." Francis said, infatuated highly by Matthew and the way in which he'd act.

"In that case, _dearest. _All you have to do, is supply the music." Matt grinned, putting his hands on his hips in a non-formal way.

"O-Oh? I'm not sure..." Francis began when he felt Matthew wrap his arms around him. He also felt his heart flutter, "Ok, maybe I am sure." He finished.

"I'll get that nasty spot for you sir!" Matthew said suddenly, motioning to the new arrivals in the room. He knelt down and began cleaning, noticing Alfred was already cleaning the windows.

Francis gave a look of confusion, then noticed the two men who had walked in. "And make sure you do!" He said stiffly, putting his hands on his hips and approaching the men. "Feliciano! Lovino! Bonjour!"

"Hello Francis, you wart on the nose of society, it's tribute time again." Lovino said smugly, arms crossed over his chest firmly.

"W-What?! But...I've only just-" Francis stammered, eyes widened in shock.

"Pay it, or else Ludwig will be on your case. Not just us." Lovino snarled, holding out his hand as if expecting the Frenchman to just make some money appear.

_"The music..." _Matthew hissed quietly, nudging Francis' leg with his elbow.

"Oh! What if I pay half the tribute, and supply the music for the wedding?!" Francis said desperately, being quite the amazing actor.

The Italian brothers spoke quietly to each other for a moment, smiling slightly to themselves.

"Si, that'd work." Feliciano beamed, nodding rapidly.

After about 5 minutes of counting the money, Francis paid the tribute and waved. "Bye darlings! Come again soon!" He called, before slamming the door.

"Oh Francis! You're a star!" Matthew cried, jumping up and hugging his friend tight. He pulled back and pushed his glasses up his nose, curl bouncing happily as he laughed.

"Yeah yeah, we can all appreciate Francis' brave work later. Now, we've got a wedding to save!" Alfred said loud enough for them both to hear, seeing as his brother had apparently forgotten him.

_Mum...I hope you know what you're doing...whether you __**are **__getting married or not..._

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this first chapter!


End file.
